candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sera
Sera is one of the main characters in Tiny Terror: Manners. She is the spoiled daughter of Rose, Mia's mother's friend. She is also Nora's best friend and Charles' little sister. Together with Nora, Sera formed a children's pop duo, Candy Baby. Biography Early Life Sera was born with a very weak heart, but after she has done an operation, her heart was quickly cured. Maybe because of her heart condition she is spoiled. Soon after her heart has been cured, Sera's best friend Nora decided to form a pop duo named Candy Baby. Tiny Terror: Manners Appearance Sera is a petite young girl with sky blue eyes and peach pink hair done in two pigtails. In the middle of Tiny Terrors, she tied a part of her hair with Mia's butterfly hair tie which she stole from her.Tiny Terror: Manners, page 94 During her first appearance in Tiny Terror: Manners, she wore a dress which was pink on the upper half and black with white laces underneath the skirt part. The dress was bound with a red belt which was shaped like a ribbon on the waist. Her hair was done into two pigtails with a red ribbon on the left and a pink clip with two circular designs on the right. She also wore a heart-shaped pendant with this. During her second appearance, she wore a black shirt with lace designs running down the middle of the shirt and a pink ribbon on the chest. She also wore a pink flutter skirt and she carried a heart-shaped backpack with her. In her final appearance in the comics, she wore a sleeveless pink pajama dress with white frilly laces on the sleeves and a white line running down the middle of the dress. Personality Sera appears rather polite when her mother or brother is around, but it is shown that she is a manipulative, vain and self-centered brat. She acts extremely rude to people who she thinks is nagging her. She can also go as far as manipulating others just to get her own way. Sera also seems to be quite mature for her age. She has been seen gossiping to Nora about boys and crushes. She even flirted with Corey and Anthony with Nora in front of peopleTiny Terror: Manners, page 87 making her quite shameless and flirtatious. This could be because she is exposed to celebrity lifestyle as she herself is a celebrity. As revealed by Rose, Sera was born with a weak heart but is quickly cured after doing an operation. This caused her to be spoiled by her parents which resulted in her bad behavior. Relationships Family Mr. Wang Not much interaction were shown between Sera and Mr. Wang except that Rose once spoke about she and her husband spoiling their daughter's attitude due to her being born with a weak heart.Tiny Terror: Manners, page 33 Rose Her mother, Rose, is a kind mother who thought Sera is polite and good (although she still did not know her true attitude), but actually she has spoiled her from the start. Rose, however, seems that she felt she does not want to hurt her children's feelings because of her job, and might be the reason that her son has the Chunnibyo Syndrome (even though he is well-mannered and behaved) and her daughter spoiled. Charles Charles is Sera's beloved older brother; it was shown that Charles is the only person whom Sera show politeness and respect towards. Sera seem to enjoy her brother's care and company, and often refer herself in a third person whenever he is around. Even though Sera bears a happier and warmer demeanor towards her brother, Sera has the tendency to disobey his orders, or is unwilling to do a certain favour for him. An example is when Sera disposed a drug (Inotropes, a type of drug that improve heart pumping function) which she was suppose to consume. Friends Candy JEM Sera had always treated the girls badly unless her brother or her mother is around. Sera even broke Mia's heart by stealing her hair tie. However, after Joni and Emilia formed a 'counterstrike force', Sera has changed. Nora Nora has always been Sera's best friend all along and throughout the series, however Nora's attitude has slight changes like she did not like Sera's over-attitude because she took Mia's hair tie, which also possibly means that Nora is not like Sera at all. However, Nora does not make any appearances after she stole Mia's hair tie. Abilities Singing Intelligence Charisma Manipulation Trivia * Sera often speak in a third person, especially when around her brother, Charles. * She is the 10th character to be the main focus of a book once (first and second being Alex and Anthony in Sparkle & Shine while the third and fourth being Corey and Peter in Girls On Guard). References Navigation Category:Candy Baby Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Little kid Category:Female Supporting Characters Category:Needs Help Wa Category:Siblings Category:Former Antagonists Youn